Chlamash
by Thia017
Summary: ¡Qué difícil es conservar los recuerdos de una vida pasada que no corresponden de forma alguna con tu vida presente! Lucy alguna vez fue una reina adulta y ahora, siendo una niña de nuevo, deberá enfrentar algunos de sus más profundos temores y deseos.


_Esta historia pretendía ser completamente LUCIAN, pero con forme se fue desarrollando cambió un poco. Espero que les agrade y saben que los comentarios son super bienvenidos._

 _Les recuerdo que los personajes no son mío y pertenecen a C. S. Lewis._

 _Disfruten la lectura_

* * *

Los últimos días habían sido largos, pesados y tristes.

Desde que Coriakin les explicara cuál era la tarea que tenían que cumplir para vencer a la niebla verde, todos los miembros de la tripulación del Viajero del Alba se habían sumido en una especie de hastío terrible. Era cada vez más común escuchar discusiones entre los navegantes por cosas banales y, ahora, incluso el viento los había abandonado. ¿Estarían quizá cometiendo un error?

Después de varias horas intentando dormir aceptó que el sueño no lo acompañaría esa noche, tenía demasiadas cosas dando vueltas por su mente y sabiendo que le sería más provechoso beneficiarse del insomnio haciendo algo, se vistió, salió de su camarote y subió a cubierta.

Al sentir la ligera briza salada del exterior, el Rey Caspian X inocentemente dirigió la mirada hacia el emblema _narniano_ del navío con la esperanza de verlo ondear con brío, pero de inmediato supo que había sido en vano. El viento no los acompañaba más y seguramente su esperanza se iría también dentro de poco tiempo. Obstinado como era, mantuvo los ojos fijos en la bandera por unos segundos más, alzando a los cielos una muda plegaria, y cuando desvió la mirada algo llamó su atención.

Pero no fue algo lo que vio, fue alguien, alguien en pie y muy quieto cerca de la borda. Era demasiado tarde para que cualquiera estuviese levantado y si se trataba de un tripulante de guardia debería llamarle la atención por abandonar su puesto, quizá incluso podía mandarlo a descansar y tomar su lugar.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la persona que, inmóvil, observaba el vacío y poco a poco fue reconociendo su figura, delicada y femenina. Ella era una de las únicas criaturas a bordo del barco que aún sonreía con sinceridad, pero ¿qué hacía sola estando ya tan avanzada la noche?

―¿Lucy? ―al escuchar su voz la joven reina dio un respingo y volteó a verlo alarmada y en guardia.

―Caspian, hola ―dijo al reconocerlo, destensando la mano que instintivamente había llevado a su daga.

―Lo lamento, Lucy, no quería asustarte.

Siempre le había parecido cómica la reacción tan fiera de una joven tan dulce.

―No, no te preocupes ―dijo ella sonriendo―. Estaba distraída y no te escuché llegar. No me asustaste. Yo solo…

Sus palabras se detuvieron y en vez de su voz, Caspian recibió una mirada escrutadora que logró hacer que se le encendieran las mejillas. Por fortuna la oscuridad de la noche ocultó su bochorno.

―¿Está todo bien? ―preguntó―. Es un poco tarde para estar vagando por cubierta, ¿no crees?―intentaba distraer la sensación de incomodidad que la mirada de Lucy estaba generándole.

―Podría decirte lo mismo, Majestad.

Ese era el tono alegre y juguetón que tan feliz lo hacía, y reconocerlo lo hizo sonreír alegremente. Ella era la única en el barco que tenía el poder de hacerlo sonreír con tanta facilidad.

―No te preocupes, es solo que no podía dormir ―dijo Lucy con sinceridad.

―Conozco el sentimiento ―respondió él y le sorprendió ver que ella desviaba la mirada con brusquedad y se sumía de nuevo en la contemplación del vacío.

―No, no creo que lo conozcas ―su voz tenía un desagradable deje de nostalgia que él jamás le había escuchado antes―. Lo lamento, Caspian, no pretendo ser grosera ―suspiró profundamente, aun sin verlo―, es solo que en estos días han sucedido tantas cosas; los ánimos del resto…, yo…, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para mí misma y no había tenido la oportunidad de darme ese lujo hasta ahora.

―No te disculpes conmigo por buscar un poco de paz ―dijo él caminando hasta quedar a su lado―. No quería interrumpirte, Lu, si quieres puedo irme.

Sonriente, fijó su vista en el rostro de la muchacha, pero ella tenía la mirada clavada en un punto lejano del cielo que él no lograba distinguir.

―Me encantaría estar sola ―ese tono extraño en su voz comenzaba a preocuparlo.

―Entonces me voy ―sentenció él con seriedad, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, ella posó una mano sobre la suya.

―Quiero estar sola, Caspian, pero no quiero que te vayas. No ahora ―y de nuevo la sensación de incomodidad se hizo presente.

―¿Qué es lo que está pasando por esa loca cabecita tuya, Lu? ―dijo el Rey chocando su hombro contra el de ella (que era tan pequeñita) en señal de complicidad y liberando su mano con el pretexto de acomodarse un mechón de cabello. Pero ella guardó silencio―. ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, cierto? ¿Lucy? ―no le gustaba verla triste.

―" _Puede hacer que tus más oscuros sueños se hagan realidad"_ ―la escuchó murmurar.

―¿Te preocupa lo que la niebla pueda hacernos?

―" _Puede corromper todo aquello que es bueno"_ ―continuó con la mirada clavada en lontananza.

―Vamos, Lu. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

―No estoy preocupada ―sentenció ella con seguridad―. Pero temo lo que pueda sucedernos ―¿por qué no lo miraba?

―¿Temor? ¿Tú? ―dijo él intentando consolarla―. ¡Pero si eres la Reina Lucy! ¡La Valiente!

Esperaba escucharla reír. Esperaba ver sus ojos alegres. Pero en vez de eso, ella dejó escapar un bufido cáustico. Si no la hubiese estado observando, no habría creído posible que un sonido tan áspero y triste saliera de ella que era tan feliz.

―No, Caspian. _Fui_ la valiente reina del resplandeciente mar de oriente; ahora soy simplemente una niña asustada cuyos recuerdos de una vida pasada la atormentan.

―Lucy ―dijo él con tono conciliador, con los ojos fijos en su rostro, pero ella estaba decidida a no mirarlo.

―Fui fuerte; fui aguerrida y poderosa; fui bella. Ahora soy…, una niña de nuevo.

Tenía las manos crispadas sobre la madera de la borda, y su rostro tenso dejaba entrever lo mucho que estaba sufriendo. ¡Maldita niebla que causaba tanto daño en un alma tan noble!

―Pero, Lucy, eres la joven más maravillosa, valiente y hermosa que conozco―dijo observándola con preocupación. Ella sonrió con amargura, pero se negó a devolverle la mirada.

―Volver a Narnia me hizo muy feliz ―hablaba con pausas forzadas―. Enterarme de que habían pasado más de mil años desde nuestro reinado me hizo miserable ―¿qué estaba pasando?―. Conocerte trajo a flote un hermoso recuerdo que había decidido suprimir. Pero verte mirarla como lo hacías…, eso fue lo que más daño me causó. Verte con ella hizo pedazos mi corazón.

―¿De qué hablas, Lu?

―No sabes lo difícil que es tener recuerdos de una vida que ya no podrás vivir ―continuó ella ignorando su pregunta―. No sabes lo terrible que es tener sentimientos que no corresponden a tu cuerpo actual, sino al que dejaste atrás.

―Lucy ―¿qué era lo que intentaba decirle?

―¡Deseé ser como ella! ―soltó de golpe―. No. Por un momento deseé ser ella y al hacerlo puse en riesgo este mundo ―su voz pasó de un grito ahogado a un susurro―. Pero si yo hubiese sido ella, jamás habría entrado a Narnia y Aslan no habría regresado al reino; los telmarinos no habrían conquistado estas tierras y jamás te habría conocido. Si hubiese sido ella, tú no serías rey ―cerró los ojos con fuerza―. Si yo hubiese sido ella, Narnia seguiría hundida en un triste invierno ―suspiró intentando deshacer el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta―. Pero si yo hubiese sido ella ―dijo abriendo los ojos y fijándolos finalmente en él con una intensidad que no correspondía a la niña asustada, sino a la valiente reina―, tú me habrías mirado con admiración y habrías decidido amarme porque no habría nadie en este mundo que pudiese compararse a mí.

―Lucy, yo… ―¿cómo debía responder a eso?

―No, no digas nada.

Se giró hasta quedar frente a él. Lo tenía cautivo con su mirada. Posó fugazmente uno de sus delicados dedos sobre sus labios y viéndolo todavía con fuerza delineó con una suave caricia el contorno de sus ojos.

―Tus ojos son iguales a unos que la reina Lucy amó ―Caspian estaba petrificado, mientras, ella seguía reconociendo su rostro de una forma que lo ponía demasiado nervioso―. Tus labios crean la misma sonrisa que ella tanto adoraba ―sonrió con tristeza―. Eres el vivo retrato del único hombre que la amó y que a cambió recibió su corazón entero ―su voz se quebró―. Pero soy yo quien tiene que enfrentar el castigo que "La Valiente" recibió al abandonarlo. Soy yo quien debe fingir ser feliz mientras tú sufres por una mujer que jamás seré yo. ¡Estoy cansada de aparentar ser feliz!

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y, decidida a no dejarlo ver su llanto, lo tomó con fuerza de la camisa y escondió su rostro en el varonil pecho. Él no sabía qué hacer, la quería como a una hermana y sabía que era la niebla quién hablaba a través de su cuerpo. Le dolía ver su angustia, y aunque lo perturbaba su confesión y sabía que su sufrimiento era real, estaba claro que si lo había ocasionado había sido sin quererlo.

En su lucha interna dejó que el cariño venciera a la desazón, y la cobijó entre sus brazos; con delicadeza acarició su cabello y comenzó a decirle palabras de aliento.

―Lamento haberte hecho sufrir, Lu. Yo no sabía ―ella sollozaba―. Yo…

No sabía que decir. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar ante una confesión de amor de una persona a la que quería con todo el corazón, pero a la que no amaba con el alma? Aunque si lo pensaba bien, ella no le había dicho que lo amaba. Sus sentimientos estaban dirigidos a alguien que había vivido numerosos siglos antes, y él había tenido la mala fortuna de parecerse mucho a aquel hombre.

―No es tu culpa que tu rostro sea igual al suyo ―dijo ella leyendo su pensamiento―. No es por ti que sufro ―susurró aún escondida contra su pecho―. El calormeno se rindió ante Edmund mucho tiempo antes de que los telmarinos conquistaran Narnia. Tu linaje aún no comenzaba cuando un soldado conquistó el corazón de la reina.

―¿Lo quisiste desde el principio? ―preguntó un poco más relajado, y de inmediato la sintió sonreír.

―No. Lo primero que sentí por él fue recelo. Pertenecía a un ejército que pretendía asesinar a mis hermanos y raptar a mi hermana.

―¿Un soldado de Rabadash? ―ella asintió.

―Llegó a Cair Paravel junto con otros tantos prisioneros de guerra. Era mi deber curar sus heridas, pero él era incluso más necio que tú ―abrió los puños con que aferraba su camisa y extendió las manos sobre su pecho―. Fue el único que no me dejó atenderlo y no aceptó alimento alguno aunque se notaba que estaba hambriento. Decía que se dejaría morir a menos que fuera mi hermana quien se ofreciera a atenderlo, y siendo ella como era…, bueno, tuvimos que someterlo para poder salvar su vida.

―Susan no habría dejado morir a un hombre herido ―Caspian sintió la necesidad inmediata de defenderla y, al escucharlo, Lucy soltó una risa amarga que dio paso a nuevos sollozos.

―Edmund debió inmovilizarlo para que yo pudiera darle una gota de elixir. En su delirio decía que todo el sufrimiento de su pueblo podría haberse evitado si su rey no se hubiese encaprichado con nuestra reina, o si ella hubiese sido más sabia y menos presuntuosa.

―Susan no… ―pero ella no lo dejó defenderla.

―Por vez primera deseé ser más hermosa que ella ―su voz volvió a quebrarse―. Si yo hubiese sido más bella…, si hubiese sido "La Gentil" en lugar de "La Valiente", tal vez Rabadash se habría fijado en mí, y quizás las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

―¿Habrías aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio?

―No, seguramente no, pero lo habría rechazado con más delicadeza. Habría buscado una forma de… ―guardó silencio, incapaz de terminar la frase.

―Háblame del soldado Calormeno ―pidió él, esperando que expresar sus sentimientos la ayudara pronto a estar mejor.

―Si quieres que elogie tu galanura, puedes estar seguro de que no lo haré ―ambos rieron―. Al inicio fue hostil y bastante desagradecido, no confiaba en mí, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Pero poco a poco me gané su respeto y sin darnos cuenta nos hicimos amigos. Él me ayudaba a cuidar de los suyos y me agradecía siempre por no tratarlos como prisioneros. Y yo, yo intentaba hacerlo sonreír, le contaba historias, yo…, no sé cómo pasó, pero una mañana me di cuenta de que mi día comenzaba justo después de escuchar la melodía de su risa.

―¿Tus hermanos lo sabían? ―nunca la había escuchado hablar así de alguien más, y saberla enamorada de otro despertó en él algo muy similar a los celos.

―Sí. Edmund lo supo antes que yo ―sonrió de nuevo―. Él siempre ha sabido leer mis sentimientos. Y me dejó disfrutar, primero mi ignorancia (se rió tanto de mí), y después la locura de mi enamoramiento (se burló aún más), pero siempre fue feliz a mi lado.

―¿Y Peter?

―Él también lo supo, pero no me dijo nada. Se mantuvo siempre al margen. Durante muchos meses, estando ya de vuelta en Inglaterra, tuve la seguridad de que había sido él quien había planeado todo para que regresáramos a casa. Estaba convencida de que él habría preferido alejarnos de Narnia antes que permitirme unir mi vida a un soldado calormeno ―su tono se volvió mordaz―. El Magnífico Rey Peter, pensé, jamás permitiría que una de sus majestuosas hermanas pasara el resto de su vida al lado de un hombre que había intentado asesinarlo; pero cuando se lo pregunté, después de haber intentado regresar por milésima vez, me dijo que nunca habría arriesgado mi felicidad por algo tan absurdo.

―¿Y Susan? ―sollozó de nuevo y hundió con más fuerza su cara contra su pecho.

―Fue ella quien comenzó el rumor del ciervo blanco. Fue ella quien convenció a Peter de organizar una partida de caza. Fue ella quien me alejó de él. Lo dejó recluido en un calabozo, sin nadie que pudiera otorgarle su libertad.

―No es cierto, Lucy. Tu hermana no podría ―las palabras de la muchacha lo hirieron profundamente. La alejó de sus brazos y la miró ofendido. Susan, su Susan, no era una persona cruel―. Ella no podría haber hecho algo así.

En el momento justo en que la alejó de su lado la niebla verde comenzó a colarse por el barco y a rodearlos, pero ninguno de ellos pareció percibir el cambio.

―Pues lo hizo ―Lucy le sostuvo la mirada con ojos llorosos, tristes y al mismo tiempo llenos de ira―. No sé por qué lo hizo, y no creo que haya querido lastimarme, pero lo hizo. Fue ella quién nos sacó de Narnia.

―No te creo ―Susan era gentil y amable. Y lo había querido…, pero había preferido regresar a casa antes que reinar a su lado.

―No me interesa si me crees o no. Pero verte adorarla es lo que más me hiere ―sus ojos estaban impregnados de dolor―. Fue ella quien me alejó del hombre que amaba y me condenó a ser una niña de nuevo ―dijo intentando contener un grito―. Él la repudiaba, pero tú la amas. La mirada que me dedicas ahora, llena de reproche y recelo, era la que él le ofrecía a ella. Tus sonrisas eran mías, tu ternura era mía. ¡¿No te das cuenta?! Mi castigo por abandonarlo es verlo amarla a ella a través de ti.

―Basta, Lucy.

―¡No! Todos la quieren a ella. Tú estás deslumbrado por su belleza. Pero soy yo la única que sabe cuán lejos puede llegar su vanidad.

―¡Te he dicho que basta! ―caminó con ira hacia ella, la tomó por los brazos y la sujetó con fuerza. No podía soportar escuchar a nade hablar mal de la mujer que amaba.

―Es la segunda vez que veo esa tristeza reflejada en tus ojos, y ella es la única culpable ―su mirada era retadora―. Fue su belleza la que nos llevó a la guerra y a tus ojos los marcó con desconsuelo.

―Lo dices solo porque eres una niña tonta que quisiera tener al menos la mitad de la elegancia y gracia de su hermana mayor ―la niebla que los rodeaba se iba haciendo cada vez más espesa―. Lo dices porqué estás enamorada de alguien que le entregó a ella su corazón ―Lucy soltó una risotada amarga y llena de odio.

―¿Crees que te amó? ―esa no era la dulce Lucy―. No, Caspian, amó al verdadero dueño de tu rostro. Él sí fue digno de ser llamado Rey. Él no era el remedo de hombre que intentas ser, enamorado de alguien que no te ama, viviendo bajo la sombra de las glorias de tu padre. Caspian el décimo no se merece mi amor ni mi sufrimiento.

Ambos temblaban de ira. Él la soltó, herido en su orgullo y con una parte aún consiente de sí susurrándole que si no lo hacía terminaría haciéndole daño. Al quedar libre, las piernas de Lucy se doblaron y cayó al suelo sollozando.

―" _Buscará corromper todo lo bueno que hay en ti"_ ―susurró ella entre lágrimas―. No quiero que este viaje dañe mi espíritu y pervierta el amor les tengo a mi familia, a ti y al recuerdo de mi calormeno ―su ira había dado paso al desconsuelo―. Caspian, por favor, no dejes que desaparezca lo único bueno que hay en mí.

Su espíritu despertó del aletargamiento iracundo en que lo había sumido la niebla. Y la vio de nuevo como la niña pequeña que necesitaba a un amigo para consolarla. Caminó hacia donde estaba ella conteniendo las ganas de echarse a correr; se arrodilló frente a Lucy, limpió con dedos temblorosos sus lágrimas, cerró los ojos y colocó con dulzura su frente contra la de ella.

―Mi padre murió cuando yo era aún muy pequeño ―dijo con tono sosegado―, pero recuerdo claramente escucharlo contarme acerca de la Edad de Oro de Narnia, bajo el reinado del Rey Peter, su hermano y sus hermanas ―sonrió―. Yo quería ser como ellos. Fue padre quien me contó la leyenda que decía que cuando Narnia los necesitara, los reyes y reinas volverían para ayudar; esperaba con ansias encontrarlos en algún momento. Me ilusionaba la idea de medir mis fuerzas con el Rey Peter; quería escuchar la sabiduría y humildad del Rey Edmund; me intrigaba conocer a la gentil Reina Susan…; pero lo que más deseaba, era poder contemplar toda la magia que rodeaba a la Reina Lucy, admiraba su arrojo, su compasión, su amor por su pueblo…, amé su inocencia y buen corazón aún sin conocerla.

―Qué decepcionado debes haberte sentido.

―Sí, lo estuve. Esperaba encontrar a los grandes reyes y reinas de antaño.

―Pero nos encontraste a nosotros, cuatro niños aparentemente indefensos ―él sonrió.

―Peter ya no era tan magnífico; Ed…, bueno, era Ed; tú eras la niña más adorable que había conocido jamás; y Susan, nunca una chica se había cruzado en mi camino y había volteado mi mundo de cabeza con una sola mirada. Los reyes y reinas no eran lo que había esperado, pero su esencia era la de los relatos de mi padre ―guardó silencio un momento y continuó―. Lo lamento tanto, Lu ―abrió un momento los ojos y llevó su mano a la mejilla de ella. Lucy no lo miraba―. Aun cuando era claro que recordaban su glorioso pasado _narniano_ , nunca imaginé que pudieran sufrir sintiéndose atrapados en los cuerpos de su presente humano.

―Lamento haber desquitado mi frustración contigo ―murmuró ella.

―Narnia concedió mi deseo. Conocí a los reyes y reinas, y tú eres mi amiga. ―suspiró―. Y en verdad creo que eres muy bella ―dijo él acariciando con ternura su rostro―. Y admiró la persona en que te estás convirtiendo ―una lágrima escapó de los ojos cerrados de ella―. Estoy seguro de que si nuestros tiempos hubiesen sido distintos…

―Sh, no digas más ―susurró ella―. Siendo Lucy, la niña, sé muy bien que un joven como tú no podría tener intereses románticos por mí, y aunque me propusiera conquistarte no sé cuánto tiempo se me permita quedarme en Narnia esta vez ―sonrió con sinceridad―. Pero siendo Lucy, la reina, añoró los días en que tus ojos se iluminaban al verme y tus labios me hablaban de amor ―se detuvo para contener un sollozo―. No debes disculparte por no amarme.

―Pero te quiero, pequeña ―dijo él con honestidad―. Dime que sabes que te quiero.

―Lo sé ―la Lucy de verdad comenzaba a regresar y poco a poco la niebla comenzó a desaparecer. Estaba amaneciendo―. Y yo también te quiero, Caspian.

Ella abrió los ojos y se vio reflejada en los de él. Se sentía bastante más tranquila, pero Caspian aún la observaba preocupado.

Queriendo poner fin a esa extraña noche se puso de pie y ella la imitó. Ninguno de los dos parecía saber muy bien qué hacer, hasta que ella sin detenerse a pensar, se lanzó contra él, rodeo con sus brazos su cuello y lo abrazó con cariño y agradecimiento.

―Prométeme que no dejarás que tus temores te venzan ―le pidió él.

―¿Temores? ¿Yo? ―dijo ella sonriendo― ¡Si soy la reina Lucy! ¡La valiente!

La niebla se disipó por completo y el sol (que comenzaba a teñir el cielo y el mar) los sorprendió mientras ella acariciaba los costados de su cabeza y él con una mano sostenía su cintura y con la otra rozaba su cabello.

―Prométeme que vendrás a mí cuando te sientas triste, Lu. Yo te prometo que cuidaré de ti y buscaré siempre la forma de ayudarte a estar bien ―ella sonrió.

―Lo único que te pido es que nos ayudes a vencer todo esto. Salvemos a Narnia y olvidémonos del resto.

―Lo prometo, mi valiente, hermosa y llena de magia Reina Lu.

La escuchó reír y sintió como separaba poco a poco su cuerpo del suyo, pero antes de que se apartara completamente, ella le robó un fugaz beso.

―Tenía que hacerlo ―le susurró―. Tenía que estar segura de que no eras él ―luego le sonrió y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su camarote.

Sí, pensó, si el tiempo hubiese sido más benévolo, los habría reunido cuando ella fuese mayor y él pudiese amarla sin recelo.

―Espera, Lucy ―la llamó―. ¿Puedo saber su nombre? ―ella sonrió y sus ojos brillaron llenos de alegría.

―Se llamaba Chlamash, el soldado calormeno ―y después de decirlo, se perdió de vista.

Sonrió al verla de nuevo alegre y decidió quedarse en cubierta a observar el nacimiento del día, y estando ahí, recordó otro de los relatos de su padre, uno que decía que el primer Caspian había conquistado Narnia en memoria de su abuelo, un soldado calormeno que había buscado refugio en Telmar después de que la magia hiciera que la mujer que amaba (junto con su hermana y dos hermanos), desaparecieran para siempre del reino.


End file.
